


Enchanted To Meet You

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Online Romance, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a follow in June.<br/>He was looking for attention<br/>Needed intervention.</p><p>Okay, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted To Meet You

_@LukeHemmo96 just followed you on twitter!_

 

Michael frowns at the little notification that pops up on his phone. He was studying for his Biology mid-term and he wasn’t expecting anyone to follow him like that. And he isn’t used to random people following him out of the blue.

 

 _Guess I can take a little break,_ Michael sighs as he picks up his phone. He clicks the notification and unlocks his phone.

 

“He’s a blond?” Michael muses to himself when he checks the profile picture. Blond with a lip ring, now that’s sexy as fuck.

 

_18 and living my life! Fuck you if you don’t like me.  
Location: Sydney_

 

“Of course he fucking lives in Sydney,” Michael growls at his Melbourne-bound self. “My luck sucks.”

 

 _And life,_ he adds silently.

 

He clicks the follow button and puts his phone down.

 

-

 

Michael is more than surprised when he gets a DM from ‘Luke’ next morning.

 

**Hi! Thanks for the follow! I see that you’re a fellow Aussie, mate. Where do u live?**

 

Michael chuckles at the message.

****

**_Melbourne, and I see that u live in Sydney. Must be nice._ **

 

**Nah, it’s just as same as everywhere else, I suppose.**

**_How would you know that?_ **

**Australia is a boring place.**

 

Michael frowns and sends a frowny face emoji.

 

-

 

Michael keeps talking to Luke and finds out that: Luke plays the guitar. He has two older brothers. He loves his stuffed koala named Koko.

 

Michael told Luke that he, too, plays the guitar and is an only child. And no, he hasn’t kept a stuffed toy.

 

They grow closer and closer as the days go by. After three weeks of knowing each other, they exchanged iMessage info.

 

_From Lukey_

_Ugh, chemistry_

_To Lukey_

_Ugh, same._

 

_From Lukey_

_I’m much rather suck Alex’s dick than this._

_To Lukey_

_Alex from All Time Low?_

_From Lukey_

_Yes, that Alex._

Michael giggles, then goes back to his studying.

 

-

 

_From Luke_

_If you live in Melbourne, don’t ya think we can meet up?_

 

_To Luke_

_Yeah, I guess… but I’m broke af._

_From Luke_

_Same, bro_

Michael giggles.

 

_From Luke_

_Maybe_ one _day, babe, one day…_

 

Michael ignores the little flutter in his heart when Luke calls him babe.

 

-

 

_To Luke_

_Lukey! I got an 84 on my Chemistry mid-term! Celebrate with me!_

 

Michael can picture Luke sighing.

 

_To Luke_

_C’mon! did you do the dance?_

_From Luke_

_Yes, and now my back hurts._

-

 

It’s been three months since Michael followed Luke and he has a problem.

 

He’s falling for Luke.

 

Now, Michael is demisexual/pan-romantic, so he knows this is very dangerous for him. He doesn’t know if it’s romance or sex he wants from Luke just yet, so that’s even worse.

 

“Just tell him,” Calum, his best friend, urges. “The worst that can happen is that Luke will laugh at you.”

“And never talk to me again,” Michael sighs. “I’m such a failure. Wait, why do you have my phone? CALUM!”

 

_From Luke_

_Okay, so what did you do after school today?_

_To Luke_

_You’re not surprised? What the hell?_

_From Luke_

_Because I have feelings for you too, you idiot._

 

Michael stares at his phone.

 

“You’re welcome,” Calum grins.

“Shut up,” Michael growls back.

 

-

 

_From Luke_

_Morning, baby. (swirling heart emoji and blushing monkey emoji)_

 

_To Luke_

_Ugh._

_Wait_

_LUKE_

_I MEANT TO SAY GOODMORNING_

_I THOUGHT IT WAS CALUM_

_From Luke_

_Lol, you’re cute_

_To Luke_

_You won’t say that in bed ;)_

“No sexting,” Calum pouts. “I want an internet hottie as my boyfriend.”

“I told you you can sleepover, not tell me shit outta your assumptions,” Michael flicks his friend on his forehead. “Now bring me my breakfast.”

“I’m a guest at your house!”

 

Michael throws a pillow at Calum’s forehead.

 

-

 

_From Luke_

_Who the fuck is Ashton?_

 

Michael sighs. Ashton was a cute guy he followed on twitter because _he’s cute_. Nothing else. Michael ignores the text.

 

_From Luke_

_Who the fuck is Ashton? I swear to motherflipping God…_

 

_To Luke_

_I always follow back, I don’t have a ratio, lol._

_From Luke_

_Oh, sorry baby…_

 

-

 

_From Luke_

_STOP TALKING TO ASHTON, DAMMIT. HE’S A FAKE ASS BASTARD. A FUCKING LIAR._

_To Luke_

_Stop it. He’s sweet to me. Stop being a jealous boyfriend._

_From Luke_

_I’m not being anything. You’re being a cheating little shit._

_To Luke_

_Goodnight._

-

 

A goodnight text never came back to Michael.

 

That was over two months ago.

 

Right now, he’s sat on a plane seat, en route to Sydney. His family is visiting the family friend there, so. He tries not to think about Luke and fails miserably.

 

-

 

Michael escapes his family and goes to a nearby café. It’s a nice little violet-coloured brick wall and everything.

 

“Hello, what can I— _Michael_.”

 

Michael looks up and sees the familiar blond with a lip ring.

 

“Luke,” Michael sounds calmer than he should be. “I’d like an iced maple latte please.”

 

Michael hears about someone shouting at Luke to make that order and go home. He pays for the iced latte and waits for Luke to make it. He may or may not be watching him now. That hand shaking the syrup bottle is so—.

 

_Snap out of it!_

 

“Let’s go to my place,” Luke celestial blue eyes are begging ‘please?’

 

-

_Michael can’t tell where his lips begin and Luke’s end as they kiss, wrestling naked on the bed. He pants as he feels Luke’s erection rutting up against his. He rocks his hips back as he leaves a trail of kisses down to Luke’s pale throat, licking, nipping, and kissing the erratic heart beat there. He–_

 

“Michael?”

_Shit_.

 

“We’re here,” Luke explains. “And try not to trip.”

“Huh?” Michael says intelligently as he steps inside of Luke’s house.

 

And almost trips over a pair of tails.

 

“Venus! Aphrodite!” Luke yells out of frustration as he catches Michael just in time. Well, his shirt anyways. He fell regardless. “Did you two wait for me here again?”

 

Meows answer Luke.

 

“My parents come home late,” Luke explains again. “Why are you in Sydney?”

“Visiting my family friends… well, I ditched, I guess,” Michael shrugs. “It’s not like I know them to start with.”

“Same, but my family ‘friends’ are–"

 

Michael presses his lips to Luke’s before the blond can do anything. Luke lets out a surprised gasp but soon kisses him back. Michael moans into the kiss, pressing Luke up against a nearby wall. Luke lets out another gasp, smothered by Michael’s harsh kiss. He kisses and kisses Luke harder and harder until they’re both out of breath. Only then do they both take a breather and resume their kiss. This time, Michael starts undressing Luke, who doesn’t stop him.

 

“Fuck, Mikey,” Luke pants out, his beautiful blue eyes hooded from lust. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

“Gladly.”

 

Once they’re both naked, Michael pushes Luke down onto the sofa. There’s a light blush covering Luke’s cheeks. Michael kisses both cheeks, causing Luke to giggle.

 

“Shit, lube and condom,” Michael cusses.

“Um, they’re here…” Luke reaches into the ridge between the sofa block things and produces a bottle of lube. “Or at least the lube is… I never, um…”

“So I’m your first?” Michael squirts a general amount of lube onto his fingers. “I don’t want to be your one night stand.”

“You aren’t, you’re my boyfriend,” Luke mumbles.

“I am, aren’t I?” Michael grins. He pushes in a finger inside of Luke, making the other groan from pleasure or pain, he doesn’t know. He thrusts his finger in and out for a while before adding a second, then a third. Luke starts spitting out obscenities, making Michael guess he was enjoying this.

 

“Ready?” Michael asks Luke as he lubes himself up and positions himself at Luke’s entrance; the other nods. He pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt Luke. Luke lets out a pleasure-filled moan, his back arching. Michael grabs the uppermost part of Luke’s thighs and wraps those delectably long legs around his waist, leveraging himself deeper inside the blond. The blond boy gasps, and that’s how Michael knows he found the other’s prostate. Wanting to make Luke scream from pleasure, Michael starts ramming—really _ram_ —into that same angle, until he hears a fucked out “Mi-Mikey! Oh God!” from his lover. Not so long after that, Luke comes in spurts between their bodies. Michael follows suit, filling the other up to the brim.

 

“I think I need a shower,” Luke blushes after Michael pulls out.

“Clench your ass, I might want to eat you out there,” Michael grins. “And taste myself.”

 

-

 

_3 years later_

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford, what is this?” Michael wakes up to the sound of his boyfriend of three years.

“I told you not to call me by my full name…” Michael groans, rubbing at his eyes. “What did you—oh.”

 

In Luke’s hand is the royal blue box containing the engagement ring he got for the blond.

 

“I can explain,” Michael starts.

“It’s a yes,” Luke bursts into tears. “Hell fucking yes, you idiot.”

“Now get naked,” Michael grins.

“Why should I?”

“So I can eat you out all proper.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is rushed af, I know, but I haven't posted anything in a month so I felt like doing what I do best: shitty ending. Hope you enjoyed this! (What's up with me and surprise proposals gone wrong, lol)


End file.
